


Take Me Away

by penlex



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, M/M, Post CoS, Post Conquerer of Shambala, Post Movie, Post-Canon, Roy gets ALL the boyfriends, Settling, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry and Shezka after the chaos of Conqueror of Shambala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

It was a perfectly normal day the second time Ed left her, this time taking Al away with him. Well, perfectly normal up until his sudden arrival. And normal up until the participation and alchemy-use – and smile – of the Brigadier General.

It went back to being perfectly normal again when Winry watched her heart walk away from her. Not a glance back. Like always.

Winry watched silently as General Mustang’s men rejoiced in his return to the living, and as he looked to the sky, and wasn’t that particular brand of nostalgia supposed to belong to her when it came to Ed?

Shezka tapped her gently on the shoulder.

“C’mon, Winry,” she said. “He’s not everything, you know.” Winry regarded her doubtfully. Embarrassedly, Shezka continued. “I could try to make you feel a little better, if you wanted.”

Reluctantly, Winry followed Shezka away from the wreckage of Central.

Not so reluctantly, she held her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
